


Demon do you hear us call

by SunnyFeeling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blood, Multi, mentions of trauma, more od a horror story, not really that much violence, there is death in this one, well at least not really graphic one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFeeling/pseuds/SunnyFeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepover without parental supervision? Just put the annoying younger siblings infront of a TV and let's get this party started!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon do you hear us call

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published Fanfiction written in english. Engish isn't my native laguage so there will be mistakes, I do hope that it doesn't bother you too much.
> 
> For people who are wondering about how old everyone is:  
> Cas, Dean, Charlie - 18  
> Ash, Benny, Jo - 17  
> Donna, Sam, Jess - 16  
> Adam - 12  
> Caire, Krissy - 11  
> Emma - 10  
> (the six oldest have just finished high school)

21:00

Cas felt is insides twist. The hair on his neck was standing up and he felt his mouth getting drier, he slowly took a step backwards towards the door he just entered.

“What? Scared of a playground tale Novak?” Benny laughed, taking the red piece of chalk he started to draw a pentagram on the ground.

“Leave him, not everyone here spends every free minute they have on trying to watch every horror movie ever made” Charlie pulled Cas back towards one of the big windows “You don’t have to do this. We can go downstairs and watch a movie with the little ones. Dean would come too, if you asked.”

Cas sighed and turned to look at the now finished pentagram and Jo helping Benny to carefully put the candles right on top of the Stars’ tips. Next to them he saw Donna talking excitedly to Sam and Jess, about a new TV show they all watched.  
He should be happy, ecstatic even. They were in an abandoned building, well sort of it was currently being renovated without parental supervision, he had finished high school, got accepted at the University of his dreams, that he would attend with his best friend after this summer and all they had to worry about were his younger cousin Claire, her best friend Krissy and Jos younger siblings Adam and Emma.  
At the moment Dean was with them setting up a small TV and audio system, so they could watch movies and entertain themselves. Meanwhile the others had apparently decided to start the night with a round of ‘Demon do you hear us call’, which was based on a scary story kids told each other on the playground.

“I just don’t want to be the fun killer again.”

“Cas, it is called party pooper and your aren’t one.” Charlie put her hand on his shoulder, smiling sympathetically at him. “Besides, everyone would understand if you’d like to sit this one out.”

“I … this … it feels wrong. I feel -”

“Hey what happened with Anna was bad and you are allowed to not wanting to do this.”

“I just remember her sometimes talking about it, the game, when the meds wore off.”

“This game had nothing to do with what happened that night.”

“I know that, Charlie.”

“I know that you know. We also both know that just because you now the rational answerer to something it doesn’t mean you stop believing the wrong one.”

“I-”

“Hey, Ginny, how about you come with me and help me get some snacks up here?” Jo interrupted, pulling on the belt loops of Charlies jeans. “Shit, sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No, it’s alright.” Cas felt himself smiling at the disbelieving look Charlie gave Jo.

“You can’t carry five bags of chips alone?”

“Yes I can, but I would enjoy the trip downstairs more if my girlfriend would come and help me.  Also we don’t have any drinks up here so we need to get that too.”

“Alright”

Jo gave Charlie a peck on the cheek and started to walk towards the door. Charlie turned back and studied his face.  
“You’re good?” Cas felt himself nod, even though his stomach felt cold and his mouth dry. She didn’t seem to be completely satisfied by that, but thankfully she only squeezed his arm slightly before spinning around and following her girlfriend.

“Last one down has to carry the bottles up” Charlie yelled when she had run past Jo, making her curse and trying to catch up.  
But without the reassuring presence of his second best friend, it felt like coldness was creeping up on him and the last rays of the summer sun couldn’t keep them out. The room seemed to have eyes following him, making his skin crawl and feeling the need to hide under a blanket.

 

21:25

The sun was gone and a dark blue had mostly taken over the sky.

“Can somebody go and look what is taking Dean so long?” The mentioning of Deans name pulled Cas away from his thoughts.

“I’ll go downstairs.” Cas still felt like he was on auto pilot acting the way he should rather than how he felt, making him remembering family trips to his sister Anna.

“Does that mean we will have to add at least 15 minutes, because you two will inventible just get caught up in each others eyes again?” he heard Sam calling after him and the whole group erupting into laughter. The big entrance hall made the laughter echo as if the house itself was chuckling on a cruel joke it just made. Throwing appearances in the wind Cas ran down the stairs into living room.

“But I don’t want to watch Lord of the rings. The first one is soooo boring.” Emma remarked with an eye roll.

“You are boring.” Claire replied underlying her argument with popcorn thrown at Emmas head.

“Food is for eating not throwing, Claire.” Cas felt himself getting calmer in the brightly lit room. It still smelled slightly like fresh paint and the new windows were still taped up. He ruffled his cousins’ hair and stole a handful of popcorn before he went to sit next to the two boys trying to get the TV to work.

“I swear to god this was made by Satan himself. At least that guy from MIT isn’t here or I would defiantly lose my scholarship.”

“Please Ash, as if Satan could come up with such a cruel punishment.” Dean took the remote and pressed on the buttons only to land in the language menu.

“No! For fucks sake I don’t want to change the language to Japanese.” Dean dragged a hand down his face and looked at the ceiling.

“Maybe I could connect the TV with one of our mobile phones and we could use the touch screen to navigate.”

“Dean don’t swear in front of the small ones -”

“We are not small”

“And have you tried changing the batteries? My remote sometimes starts to react weirdly when the batteries are almost empty.” Cas saw the two looking at him, looking back at the remote, than back at him.

“I’ll go get the damn batteries.” Ash grumbled standing up and leaving towards the kitchen.

“What would I do without you?” Dean said and smiled at him.

“Well apparently trying to help Ash fuse a TV with a mobile phone.” Cas answered dryly making Dean laugh and kiss him softly.

“Everything all right upstairs?”

“They are just wondering where you are?”

“Okay, and-” Dean looked him in the eyes with worry because he always knew when something wasn’t completely alright.

“They want to play -”

“Got the batteries. Let’s get this show on the road!” Ash quickly changed the batteries and started to correct the settings.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to make it, Ash?” Cas hoped that Dean would forget about it. He already started to feel stupid about his earlier thoughts. He could go through with this. He was eighteen, he could vote.

“Well, one instructor got sick and it ended half a day earlier than expected so I managed to get here 20 minutes ago. There everything set up and ready to go. I want to thank all my loyal fans without whom I wouldn’t be standing here today.”  He held the remote up like a trophy and bowed. “Have you finally decided what you wanna watch?”

“Yes!” “No!”

“How about Harry Potter? Emma, didn’t you say last week that you haven’t seen them in ages?” Dean questioned the group.

“I really haven’t seen those movies in a long time.”

“I could watch them again.” Adam said without looking up from the PSP he was playing on

“We’re in too” Claire said, while Krissy concentrated on braiding her hair.

“Ash, will you start the movie. We’re just gonna talk in the hallway.” Dean stood up and helped Cas to his feet. Taking his hand they walked out the door into the darkness.

“You have been slightly off since we got here and now it’s gotten worse. What is wrong?” The moonlight from the windows made Deans face seem sharper but his eyes gave away how worried he was.

“They want to play ‘Demon do you hear us call’.” Cas couldn’t stand to look at Deans face. They were going to move away from home this fall. Living on their own and here he was scared of a children’s game, ruing the night for his boyfriend.

“Shit, really. I told Benny that we shouldn’t play that. Didn’t Charlie try to stop them?” Cas felt Dean reaching out to hold both his hands.

“They already started to set up when we got back up and I didn’t want her to. This is just me being stupid because of what happened to -”

“You are not being stupid. Everybody would be freaked out if one of their family members ended up like Anna.” Dean hugged him and Cas felt a little more at peace. “Now, you’ll go outside and wait for me to return with hot chocolate and then we’ll sit watch the stars and talk about how many posters I’m allowed to put on our dorm room walls.” Dean kissed the side of his head and then softly pushed him towards the door.

 

22:00 pm

“The hot chocolate as promised and a blanket.” Cas jumped slightly at the voice. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Cas took the traveler mug from Dean and watched him put the blanket on the old bench that looked like it would break under the two of them.

“They said that for it took work it has to be complete darkness and the candles had to have lit the room for half an hour. But they’ll call us when they finished with it. Had to nearly force Charlie to stay up there” Dean chuckled “She also wants me to tell you that ‘There will be a long documentary night in two days, with lots of nachos’. Still don’t understand how you two managed to watch those without falling asleep immediately.”

“Those documentaries are interesting and that is exactly the reason why you are no longer invited to our hangouts.” Cas laughed slightly leaning back against his boyfriend.

Taking a deep breath and feeling his heart slow down for what seemed to be the first time in a few hours, he took a sip of the hot chocolate. This was what he wanted. Looking at the stars in the sky curled against Deans chest, who drew random pattern against his back.

 

“Tomorrow it’ll be eight years since that night.” He wasn’t sure why he talked about it. Since this afternoon he felt his thoughts wandering back to that week. Sometimes he wished he could forget the whole thing, even his sister, just have it completely erased from his memory.

“You don’t have to talk about it.”

“I never talk about it, but this just shows that I have to. This isn’t something that will just go away if I ignore it long enough. This is a part of me, my memories. It still influences what I do.”

“Then talk, I here for both your silence and your words.” Cas felt Deans arms wrap around him hugging him closer.

“I just haven’t been able to get her out of my head since we arrived here. She was always so happy and soft spoken. After that night she wasn’t herself anymore. I still feel like I should have visited her more. But I just couldn’t. Seeing her in that room sitting in a corner mumbling to herself. She didn’t know who we were anymore. She would stare through us, not answering any questions.”

“After what she went through I’m not sure anyone would have reacted otherwise.”

“Onetime she gripped me, screamed at me to get out, save myself, the demon would come for me and we needed to hide. I had bruses for weeks on my arms from that. They had to give her sedatives because she wouldn’t let me go and stop screaming at me.”

“You never told me that.” Dean didn’t sound accusing, he sounded sad. Like he was aching for Cas.

“She said he came for them. The demon would come for her and take her last light. That was two days before they called us with the news that she had killed herself.”

“Cas, shhh, it’s in the past. This will get better someday” He hadn’t even realized how broken his voice had sounded, nor the tears streaming down his face.

“I still remember listening to the police talking to my parents that morning. How they had found all of them lying in the house and my sister hiding in a cupboard, nearly unconscious with blood loss. That night, I saw the report on the TV, they said that there had been a fungus growing, making them see things and attack one another. I still have it stuck in my head that picture of the knocked over candles lying around a pentagram painted in blood.” He had never said all these things out loud at once. Only ever bits and pieces.

“You were ten Cas. Of course that left a mark. But I am here for you, and when that is not enough Charlie fill have to try her best to fill in the spaces” Cas felt little kisses against his scalp. And a hand rubbing his back slowly.

“She wrote something before she died. ‘I have to try to escape hell’”

It was complete silence and Cas heard it, the sound that still haunted his nightmares. The scream of a person who to terrified to do anything else.

 

22:45

“The door isn’t opening, why isn’t it opening? SAM! Somebody open the door!” Dean yelled trying to push the door open. “Anybody this isn’t funny!” The screams had stopped but so had very other sound. The lights were out and the house seemed to be abandoned.

“Dean. DEAN! Let’s check the back door.” Cas pulled Dean trying to get him to move. They had to move, they had to save them.

23:15

They had tried every window, every door.

“We can break an window. Let’s take that stone and throw it against it” Cas pointed at a stone the sice of a baseball lying to their feet.

Dean gripped it and threw it, but it jumped right back. As if they had simply thrown it against a wall made out of stone.

“Are you kidding me?! Open up! Anybody? Open the window!” Dean was yelling punching the window. And then they suddenly jumped back. In the window stood Emma, white as a sheet. Pressing a bloody hand against the window screaming, crying and looking terrified. Suddenly an arm appeared and she was gone.

“No Emma! Emma!” Cas screamed at the window.

 

00:15

They had tried every window with the stone but nothing. They were stranded out here. No way to contact authorities. They thought they had seen their friends a few times but they weren’t sure. There was only blood. Glowing silver in the moonlight.

“Dean that won’t work!” Cas tried to drag Dean away from the window he was throwing himself against.

“We have to try Cas! We have to do something! Sam’s in there!” Tears were streaming down their faces.

“I know but Dean, we tried, we tried everything.” Cas sobbed and fell to his knees. “We tried, we tried.”

 

1:15

“What are you doing?” Cas looked at Dean climbing the small roof over the front porch.

“What does it look like?! Trying to save them!” Dean slipped and cursed.

“Dean you have to stop and think about this!”

“Cas there is now time to think! We have to safe them now!” With a final push he was up.

“Wait for me” Cas followed, holding out his hand. Getting pulled up he saw a smear of blood on the wood.

“You are hurt. Let me see” Cas tried to grab Deans hands. But he pulled them back and started to slowly walk to one of the windows.

“Cas, focus!” The words were said in a harsh whisper, but sounded deafening in the silence.

“I think I see somebody! Hey, we are out here. Let us in!” Cas felt like everything was going slow motion when Dean started yell and punch against the glass. It was too dark to make out who, but somebody was lying on the floor, unmoving and the floor around them was dark and slightly reflected the moonlight.

“Dean. Dean. Dean!” Cas took Deans arm, and slowly shook his head. “We have to go! We have to try and get to the others!”

“No that could be Sammy, Cas. That could be Sammy.” Dean broke down against him nearly, knocking them both down.

“I know, but we have to try find the others. We have to save them.”

 

 

 

15:00

Cas was sitting outside, trying to drown out the sound of Naomi talking to him. No, he currently didn’t remember more of that night. No, he wasn’t in pain right now.

But he did remember some of it. It came back it pieces, when he saw somebody with red hair laughing loudly. A group of people sitting together. When kids from the school next door came to read to the elderly people, and walked down the main hall, talking loudly over each other. The young couple that came every Saturday to visit somebody, who looked as happy as Sam and Jess had.

He saw them lying on the ground, staring into space, with snow white skin, interrupted by sprinkles of red. Sam and Jess a few meters apart, heads turned to look at the other one. Claire and Krissy in a broom closet holding each other, tear tracks still visible on their faces. Jo with a knife in her hand and Charlie curled around her, with her head lying on Jos chest.

Cas pressed the balm of his hands against his eyelids. He couldn’t make them disappear. They would come to him at night. Taunting him of what he lost.  
Sometimes he tried to remember his friends as they had been. Sitting in the cafeteria laughing, playing card games at a sleepover but every time he tried he would just see their dead eyes, making them look lost and fragile, questioning him why? And every time he would answerer “I don’t know” louder and louder until he couldn’t hear the unspoken question anymore.

 

15:30

He walked to get his dose of pills when he bumped into someone, looking up he saw green eyes widen in shock. He knew what would happened next, it always happened when he saw Dean.  
His sight got blurry and it felt like someone was trying to drill into his head right between his eyes. He could hear a scream of pure terror, calling endlessly for help that would never come.

He closed his eyes waiting for the pictures to come, the faces of his friends.

They never came, instead he saw a familiar, newly painted white wall, covered in words drawn with blood.

‘This is hell, there is no escape’

**Author's Note:**

> Great that you made it this far.  
> You can leave constructive criticism if you want and I'll read it but i suck at following any kinds of rules or help etc. so don't expect to much.
> 
> This was originally written for destielficletchallangeand posted on my account deanhumanitywinchester, but I didn't manage to hand it in on time because I also suck at not procrastinating. The monster I got was Demon and as you can see I also kinda failed to follow that rule.
> 
> Now go and read something that's actually good.


End file.
